Castiel
Castiel (ケース,'' Caastiell'') is a member of The Halloween Pirates, originally he was a low life thief stealing what he needed to survive. But after nearly getting arrested by the Marines, he had stole away on the All Hallo’s Eve ship. He was discovered by Samhain and originally wanting to throw him over board, but thinking that life as a pirate would be easy. Castiel made a deal with Samhain. If they took him in and feed him, he would do as Samhain said. With a bounty of 12,000,000 for such crimes as stealing from several food carts, stoling away on marine ships and stealing from them. Impersonating a marine officer to get food and more money, in order to survive. Joining the Halloween Crew and participating on the attack on Jousai Down. With this Castiel sets out to make sure he survives anyway he can in the new coming Halloween Era! Appearance Castiel is an average young man, lean build and height. His dark blue hair and sky blue eyes, are what makes him handsome as noted by several women. He is a jeans and t-shirt kinda guy, so his outfit will vary from time to time. He wears an orange hoodie and the hood on, blue jeans and black boots. Of course sometimes Castiel often seen in a marine's officer uniform, with the a black suit jacket, white button up shirt and black trousers. The officers jacket hanging off of his shoulders and wearing a cap with the word "Marine" on it. Personality Castiel is the typical teenaged guy, he loves to hang out and have fun. But when he was growing up he was forced to survive for himself and become a thief. So Castiel has this belief of only the strongest survive and do whatever you can to survive the world. Thus why he had stolen from others, impersonated a Marine officer and even stoling away in order to survive. Of course he is also a teenager so he has the whole lone wolf phasing, as Samhain jokingly says. Castiel can get angry, depressed and many other emotions since he is still young and finding out about reality. Castiel is a bit of a pervert as well, he likes to look a Sugar's would "sugar markers" as he calls them. Castiel like many young pirates and people, he wishes to become stronger and does have a bit arrogance's in him. Thinking he can take on anyone, but a typical teenager. Castiel doesn't have much respect for authority or adults, often calling Samhain himself gramps and Jumbo meatball. He has a self proclaimed balls of steel, thus why he has such an attitude to his peers. Relationship Crew Among the crew, he doesn't really associate with them because he thinks about surviving and since he had made a deal with Samhain to be part of the crew. Until he can leave, Castiel will work with them, but he has a hate for Jumbo and the trick or treat trio. He finds them to be extremely annoying and he just loves Sugar N. Spice, he can never talk to her without blushing. Samhain Samhain often seems to laugh about Castiel since he is a teenager, he is a really "emotional" guy Samhain jokes about him. Castiel doesn't seem to like his uncle at all, but only stays with him to have a place to live and basic leech off of. But Samhain does put Castiel and he doesn't seem to mind doing missions and such, just to get food in exchange. Abilities and Powers Speed For a guy his age, he is very fast. Mostly from all of his time out running all of the marines and others chasing him, he was able to outrun them from a very young age. He is still able to outrun the likes of Jumbo and the Trick or Treat Trio. Strength Castiel has the average strength of a man his age, nothing to special could be said about it. Marksmanship Whenever Castiel was a kid, he was very good with a slingshot and was able to hit his mark dead on. Now a days he uses a gun and his skills have only grown, he can hit his opponents from about 50 yards or so away from him. He was able to even crack a sword of a marine when he had fought at Jousai Down. Master Thief As a thief Castiel had being stealing things from a young age, with his thieving skills. He is good at stealth, breaking and entering, with his strength he can carrying several bags of goods that he had taken. He boasts that he had stolen from close to 100 homes, business and people. Haki Castiel has shown to only use Kenbunshoku Haki at this moment, he uses this to increase his senses. He is able to smell out food to find and to find if any enemies are coming, according to him every Marine smells the same and it isn't a good smell at that. He hasn't learned Busoshoku Haki and he can't use Haoshoku Haki, but through his own training he is able to refine his skills and hopes to get his Busohoku haki. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Halloween Pirates Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Thief Category:Swamp People Division Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User